Lucy Williams
Name: Lucille “Lucy” Williams Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, socializing, photography, jogging, shopping, casual partying Appearance: Lucy fits the classic definition of pretty. At 5’1", 110 pounds, she is of beow-average height and weight for a girl her age, though she is still healthy. Lucy has carefully maintained golden-blonde hair, worn to the middle of her back. Her bangs are trimmed to about 6 inches long, and parted so that they hang on opposite sides of her face to frame it. Lucy has almond-shaped blue eyes, which she accents with a light amount of pastel pink eyeshadow. Lucy is tanned Caucasian. She has an hourglass figure, and a refined, pretty face with a wide smile. Her face itself is slightly round, though not chubby, and she has a button nose and small ears. Lucy has an athletic, toned body, with muscular calves. Her breasts are of average size, and her waist is thin. Lucy likes to dress in bright colors, blouses and clothes which complement her good figure. She favors a red velvet headband to keep her hair back, as well as a pair of quality blue sneakers. On the start of the game, Lucy was wearing a red blouse, a matching skirt, and her trademark headband and blue sneakers. Lucy is well-manicured, but dislikes jewelry and heavy makeup, and so never wears either. Lucy is right-handed, though she is strong enough with her left hand to be considered ambidextrous. Biography: Lucy has grown up in a charmed life. Her parents, Garett and Carrie Williams, are both relatively successful in their respective professions. Garett works as a professional chef in a high-quality local restaurant. Carrie works as a nurse at the local hospital. The two work somewhat long hours, but they have always done their best to make time for their daughter. They sent her to Davison Secondary because they wanted to make sure she had a quality education. Lucy was an only child, born in early January in Albuquerque, New Mexico. From her youth, she was a bright and happy child, optimistic and friendly. She always saw the best in others, and was an extremely extroverted girl. She loves making lots of friends, and makes up for a quiet home with no siblings with a stream of playdates and sleepovers. In truth, Lucy at a young age was lonely when her parents worked, so she tried to make lots of friends to make up for it. Lucy first got into photography when she was given a child’s disposable camera as a gift at age 9. She found joy in taking photos of people and animals and other things that caught her eye; each simple picture contained an idea to her, a memory to be preserved. She eventually purchased her own digital camera at age 14, and replaced it recently with a new one. Lucy likes taking pictures of flowers especially, though she has no interest in nature in particular. She especially loves to take pictures of her friends during activities to save the moment. For Lucy, a picture brings back feelings from the time of that photo. Lucy joined the cheer squad in 8th grade, mostly hoping to spend time with friends and get some well-needed exercise. She loved to encourage the players, making good use of her energy. Lucy still cheers today, and her small size makes her a good flyer, letting her perform acrobatics and throws easily. Lucy enjoys jogging as a way to stay in shape during off-season, as well as a way to explore. She regularly jogs around town, often trying out stores she’s never visited, familiarizing herself with lots of hidden jewels of restaurants. Shopping is a favorite hobby for Lucy; she finds the thrill of a new buy to be intoxicating, and can occasionally be frivolous with her buys. Lucy loves buying clothing, jewelry, and occasionally odd knickknacks she doesn’t really need but likes the look of. Still, she tries to be reasonable and avoid spending excessive funds, and as such has recently taken a job at a local Target to keep up with her spending habits. Lucy often goes to parties with her friends, and she enjoys the chance to cut loose and have fun. While she has drunk alcohol at such parties, she avoids drugs and tries to stay sober enough to keep safe. She doesn’t do it often and it almost never leads to anything serious, so she doesn’t feel any concern over legal issues. In school, Lucy keeps up her extroverted nature by talking to nearly everyone. She is friendly with almost everyone, even bullies or loners, though they may not necessarily return her openness. Lucy does not let people’s negative attitudes keep her down, and tries hard to keep a positive demeanor. Her grades are good, roughly high Bs and low As. She is not particularly poor at any subject, though she dislikes Math especially. Her best subject is English, because she finds it easy to write what people want to hear. Lucy is a people pleaser, and likes to make people happy, as she often fears losing friends and relationships and hates being alone. Her biggest fear is being rejected; she is willing to compromise to make others happy, though she can occasionally become trodden upon for fear of offending people. Lucy is often prone to judgmental thoughts, having difficulty understanding why others choose to do things Lucy wouldn’t choose to do, but she always keeps these to herself. Lucy is generally fairly calm, but can suffer serious stress if she is faced with problems she cannot solve easily. Lucy’s home life is good. Her parents are often busy with work, though they plan to retire once Lucy graduates from high school, as older parents who met later in life. She is rarely lonely despite having no siblings, due to the closeness she shares with her parents. The three regularly go on family outings to camp or see movies together. They also watch SotF: TV together, though it is not Lucy’s favorite show. Her parents love it, though, and so she watches it with them to make them happy and to spend time with them. Lucy's uncle Jon often spends time with the family and lives in the same city, though he and Lucy are less close now that she is older. Lucy intends to take a year off after graduating high school, to travel the country with as many friends as is reasonable. Afterwards, Lucy plans to go to SUNY when she graduates to get a degree in public relations, to make advantage of her personal nature. Advantages: Lucy is socially competent, and her optimistic nature could let her become a leader. Her numerous friends would potentially be willing to aid her as well. Her positive personality and optimism could keep her sane in the game. Disadvantages: Lucy is easily stressed by difficult situations, rarely having to deal with them in her life. She may be targeted by people who resent her popularity. Lucy struggles to deal with loneliness, and becomes more easily distressed when she's without friends. Lucy may be easy to control, as she can be trodden on by people if she wants to make them happy. Designated Number: Ivory Sharks 4 (IS4) --- Designated Weapon: Szabla Mentor's Comment: "Athletic, likeable, clean and composed - the perfect traits to become a real backbone for the Sharks. As we all know, the sabre is an officer's weapon, and it would be difficult to find a better match." Evaluations Handled By: 'Espional '''Kills: ' None 'Killed By: ' Gabriel Munez 'Collected Weapons: ' Szabla (Issued weapon, to Gabriel Munez) 'Allies: 'Will Brackenrig, Isaiah Hall 'Enemies: 'Alice Young, Gabriel Munez 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Lucy's time on SOTF: TV2 was brief. She first found herself in the tour guide and transportation center, where she was relieved upon meeting up with her friends Will Brackenrig and Isaiah Hall. They chatted briefly and agreed to an alliance, when suddenly Alice Young entered the building, frightened and paranoid. Lucy's attempts to calm the girl fail, and in fact cause her to panic, accidentally shooting Isaiah with her crossbow. Horrified and furious, Lucy storms out, and walks into the Sunshine tower looking for shelter from the weather. Inside, she encounters Gabriel Munez, whom she was on bad terms with. Furious and traumatized by the death of her friend, Lucy mocks Gabriel, causing him to pull his gun on her. She retaliates, leading to a violent and bloody struggle that ends with him getting control over her sword and fatally stabbing her in the chest with it. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: "You." - Lucy encounters Gabriel in the tower. Other/Trivia *Lucy was both the first character submitted for TV2 and the first character posted with in TV2 sandbox. *Lucy's middle name is Christina according to her handler. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucy, in chronological order Sandbox: *Hot Stuff *Going Shopping~ *Do My Thing *A Quiet Evening with Some Casual Entertainment *Gimme an L! *The Juicy Lucy *Risk of Rain *Let’s Go Bowling *The Forge of Life SOTF-TV: *Rosebud *Judicator Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Well mostly I'm sad I had to kill Lucy so early. I was really excited to write her since she was a character in a mold I'd never used before, so I was anticipating a lot of fun with her. Sadly, rolls happened, and I didn't get to use her to what I feel was her full potential. Still, Lucy was I think pretty solid overall, and her death is my favorite I've ever written so far. I'd definitely consider a character in Lucy's mold again, and I think writing her (especially in sandbox) was fantastic as a learning experience. Maybe not my best character, but pretty fun and solid overall. - Espional *I'd actually forgotten how much play Lucy got in Sandbox, and it's really interesting to me looking back over her time there. There are a lot of little things that I like about her time before the game proper, particularly when it comes to how Lucy interacts with the TV universe. She comes off as a casual fan of the show, and that's something refreshing in a field that often polarizes into protesters and mega-fans. I also like that Lucy complicates the general concept of the nice character; Lucy actually has a darker side to her even early on, and it leads directly to her eventual downfall at the hands of Gabriel Munez in the game. I do think there are a few little stumbling points for Lucy even in Sandbox, however. On a stylistic level, Lucy tends towards short, largely reactionary or action-focused posts, which can work really well in some situations but when employed as the overall norm leads to Lucy sometimes fading into the background when she'd do better a bit more center stage, or to her being harder to understand on a motivational level than her narrative seems to want. This is especially the case in her first encounter with Gabriel, because the role it serves in Lucy's narrative is as this huge, life-defining moment of being pushed around but to me she actually comes off at least as culpable as Gabriel does; Gabriel is brusque and kind of sarcastic, but Lucy quickly escalates the situation for reasons that aren't quite clear. The importance of this incident also leads to my other quibble: I think Lucy's final Sandbox oneshot overplays its hand by telling and summarizing what could better come out in scene during the game. It's all solid enough development on a conceptual level, but the post itself seems more like an outline of where Lucy has been and is going and I think the reader can (and usually should) better pick that up through the story. In game, Lucy's posts draw out a lot more detail, and some of my stylistic quibbles evaporate. I really like that the narrative seems more willing to frame Lucy as aggressor now; it gels with how the Sandbox scene with Gabriel actually reads, and that sort of developing awareness and willingness to challenge one's preconceptions about one's own characters is always nice to see. Lucy's own perspective also continues to generally cast her in a favorable light, and having that sort of difference between how a character sees themselves and how their narrative sees them is quite hard to execute competently. I do wish we'd seen a little more of the process behind the shift in Lucy, though, maybe in her first thread. As is, her journey from casual fan of SOTF to somewhat-excited participant willing to start a fight isn't quite fleshed out enough for my tastes--I like the end result, but it feels like that final Sandbox oneshot is standing in for what could better be developed in narrative over a span of time. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters